Opfer
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, doch für Draco ist der Kampf längst nicht vorbei. Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem er sich zwischen der Liebe zu seinem Vater und den Gefühlen für Harry entscheiden muss...


A/N: Das hier unterscheidet sich ein kleinwenig von meinem ueblichen Stil, aber es war das erste, was mir bei dem Gedicht in den Sinn kam... Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, wer es geschrieben hat, hab's im Internet gefunden... Ich denke nicht, dass der/die DichterIn es für so etwas vorgesehen hat und es tut mit wirklich leid, es hierfuer zu missbrauchen, aber es hat nun mal grade so gut gepasst.  
  
Warning: Wirkt vielleicht manchmal kitschig oder uebertrieben.  
  
*****  
  
Der Dolch durchbohrt Dein Herz so still,  
  
Ein letzter Hauch Deines Atems entflieht  
  
Dein Blut in einem kleinen Rinnsal entquillt  
  
Noch nie habe ich die Liebe zu Dir so stark gefühlt  
  
*****  
  
Zynisch laechelt der blonde Mann den Jungen an, ein Ebenbild seiner selbst, als dieser versucht, sich von den schweren Ketten zu befreien, die seinen Koerper gefangen halten.  
  
Der Junge Mann schreit - ob es ein Schrei des Zorns oder der Trauer ist, vermag der Aeltere nicht zu sagen, ein Lachen ringt es ihm aber in jedem Falle ab.  
  
"Mein Sohn." Er tritt auf seinen Jungen zu, nimmt dessen Kinn in beide Haende und blickt ihm sanft, fast liebevoll in die blaugrauen Augen. Augen, wie er selbst sie besitzt. "Mein Sohn, du musst verstehen, du musst lernen! Unser Meister ist vernichtet, aber wir sind es nicht! Warum auch freundetest du dich mit dem Feind an!"  
  
Der Sohn versucht erfolglos, sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. "Lass mich los, lass mich ihm helfen... lass ihn leben und ich bin Dein. Fuer immer."  
  
Wieder lacht der Vater leise, jedoch schwingt er elegant den Zauberstab, welchen er aus seinem langen schwarzen Mantel zieht und die Ketten, die seinen Sohn festhalten, loesen sich in Luft auf.  
  
Haltlos faellt der Junge zu Boden, doch um seines Geliebten Willen rappelt er sich sofort wieder auf und eilt zu dem Koerper auf dem Boden, unter dem sich eine Blutlache gebildet hat.  
  
"Oh Harry... Harry... wach auf, bitte Harry!", fleht der Liebende, obwohl er weiss, dass es hoffnungslos ist.  
  
*****  
  
Dein Leben hast Du fuer mich gegeben  
  
Alles was Du warst ist nun fuer mich  
  
Niemals werde ich diese Gabe weggeben  
  
Denn Du erstrahlst nun in des Todes ewigem Licht  
  
*****  
  
Der Vater schreitet unterdessen wuerdevoll zu der Stelle, an der sein Sohn um das Leben dunkelhaarigen Jungen fleht. Den blutigen Dolch, mit dem er dies alles angerichtet hat, laesst er mit einem metallenen Klang zu Boden fallen.  
  
"Draco." Der Vater legt dem Angesprochenen einen Arm auf die Schulter und versucht ihn von der Leiche wegzubewegen. "Er ist tot. Lass ihn liegen. Komm zurueck zu mir, mein Sohn." Ein Flehen liegt in der Stimme des Vaters, das nicht zu überhoeren ist.  
  
Draco richtet seine von Traenen feuchten Augen auf ihn - und versteht. Er versteht jetzt, warum sein Vater ihm das Licht seines Lebens genommen hat, den Willen seiner Existenz. Denn sein Vater liebt ihn. Des Vaters Liebe will nicht mit anderen teilen muessen. Und Draco versteht noch etwas. Harry ist fuer ihn gestorben.  
  
Weinend erhebt Draco sich und mustert Lucius. Ein Mann, schoen, gefaehrlich, toedlich. Und er liebt ihn. Ja, er liebt seinen Vater und er weiss, dass er selbst das Gleiche getan haette. Doch auf der anderen Seite ist sein Geleibter tot. Sein Geliebter, nicht aber seine Liebe.  
  
*****  
  
Dies soll sein der Bund, der niemals bricht  
  
Deine Liebe, Deine Kraft, Dein Leben hast Du mir gegeben  
  
Und ich bin bereit es anzunehmen  
  
So halte ich nun Deinen Leichnam, er ist noch warm  
  
Dein dunkles Blut laeuft mir über den Arm  
  
*****  
  
Lucius ruehrt sich nicht, als er die Trauer in den Augen seines Sohnes sieht. Was hat er getan? Warum hat er es getan?  
  
Draco kniet sich abermals zu dem Opfer, nimmt es in den Arm, spricht mit dem Leichnam.  
  
Lucius kann nicht verstehen, was Draco dem Toten ins Ohr fluestert, doch klingt es wie ein Schwur. Ein Liebesschwur? Ein Schwur nach Rache? Lucius vermag es nicht auseinander zuhalten.  
  
Harrys dunkles Blut fliesst stetig ueber Dracos blasses Fleisch.  
  
"Dein Blut und dein Fleisch", kann Lucius seinen Sohn sagen hoeren. "Hast du für mich gegeben. Du wirst bekommen, was dir zusteht."  
  
Draco beugt sich zu dem Gesicht seines Geliebten herunter und kuesst ihn sanft auf die Lippen, Dann schließt er mit dem linken Mittelfinger die geoeffneten Augen Harrys.  
  
*****  
  
Mit einem Laecheln in den Augen ich von der Welt Dich nahm   
  
Doch in mir bist Du immer da  
  
Als der, der ich nicht war.  
  
*****  
  
Draco fuehlt sich schuldig.  
  
Ohne ihn waere Harry nie gestorben.  
  
Er haette Harry nie lieben duerfen - aber Harry war perfekt. Er war mutig, stark, gefuehlvoll und beliebt.  
  
Harry war alles, was Draco sein wollte.  
  
Harry, gestorben für die Liebe, wie koennte es anders sein? Ein Heldentod.  
  
Draco weiss, dass er sich haette entscheiden müssen - entscheiden zwischen der Liebe zu seinem Vater und den Gefuehlen zu Harry.  
  
Er ist schuld, er hat sie hiermit beiden verloren.  
  
Nachdenklich hebt er den Dolch vom Boden auf und betrachtet das reine, dunkelrote Blut, das zu trocknen beginnt.  
  
Er steht auf und geht zu Lucius.  
  
Man hatte ihn zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen. Doch Draco Malfoy würde sich nicht entscheiden.  
  
Als Lucius Draco auf sich zu gehen sieht, laechelt er liebevoll. Er hat gewonnen. Der Kampf ist vorbei und er tritt als Sieger hervor.  
  
Draco umarmt seinen Vater. "Ich liebe dich, Daddy", fluestert er und rammt den Dolch in die Wirbelsaeule seines Vaters. 


End file.
